


Off Limits

by goldenrod



Category: Castle
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Public Sex, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/goldenrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally get together, they agree on one simple rule; no fun stuff at the precinct. That doesn't mean she can't dream, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Just keeping up my tradition of writing Beckett/Castle porn for Porn Battle this year; prompts were "interrogation room, elevator, fantasy, secret, public, exhibitionism". As ever, feedback welcome and gratefully received; enjoy!

When they finally get together, they agree on one simple rule; no fun stuff at the precinct. There's too much at stake, too much to lose, and it seems too disrespectful to the job and the people she works with for her to be comfortable with it. He's been really good about it, too. They can get up to some pretty wild stuff, but after that talk he's never brought it up even once.  
  
That doesn't mean she can't dream, however.  
  
Usually, they're in the interrogation room, her bent over the table with her pants around her knees and him fucking her from behind, every thrust slamming powerfully into her. It's soundproof, so she can be as loud as she wants, and there could be anyone behind the one-way mirrored glass, but she doesn't care. Sometimes she wants everyone to watch...  
  
(Whenever she has that fantasy, she  _begs_  him to fuck her doggy when they make love. He always does, and he never asks why.)  
  
Sometimes, however, it's the elevator. The power's gone, it's frozen in between floors, and his head is between her thighs, worshipping her with his tongue as his hands grip her ass and pull her closer towards him. And the fact that she can't see him, can only run her hands through his hair and feel the things he does to her just makes it better. And sometimes, sometimes, just as she's about to orgasm, the power comes back on and the elevator doors begin to slide open and people's heads begin to turn...  
  
(Whenever she has that fantasy, she always comes just a little bit quicker if he goes down on her that night.)  
  
And on very rare occasions, it's the middle of the squad room. And she's naked, riding him in full view of everyone, and while they're cheering and hollering she doesn't care about any of it. Just has eyes for him, underneath her, looking up at her, worshipping her with his eyes…  
  
(Whenever she has  _that_  fantasy, she's a demon in bed, wild and insatiable, fucking him like there's no tomorrow, like it's the last time she'll ever be with him.)  
  
There are others, of course. He fingers her in a storage closet. She sucks his cock in the back seat of a squad car in the garage. He takes her in every conceivable position in Captain Gates's office. Mentally, she's fucked him a million times in a million ways in every square inch of the precinct, doing all the things she wants to do and never would never in a million years find the courage to.  
  
(He never asks her about her fantasies in the precinct.)  
  
Sometimes she lets the rigid control slip and brushes his fingers as he hands her a cup of coffee or leaves her hand on his a second too long while they're having a conversation or even, every so often, ignores the taunts and kisses him in the squad room, and hopes that this time it'll be good enough.  
  
(He already knows about them.)  
  
She knows it won't be.  
  
(He has them as well.)


End file.
